My name is Ice
by DJ Frost
Summary: Chapter 15 now up! Living on the streets has made her cold. Being in the Refuge has made her hard. Can anyone melt the ice around her heart. First Newsie Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize

It was near midnight in Manhattan and the streets were quiet and empty. The city was finally sleeping and some people might call it peaceful.

"Sullivan!" or not. A boy was running down the streets at breakneck speed. He was being chased by a man in a suit, who looked like he was about to have a heat attack, and two bulls blowing their wistles and waving their wands. The boy, who finally was far enough ahead, quickly ducked into an alley without the bulls seeing him. He ducked behind some crates and colasped, breathing hard. The bulls ran past the alley but the man in the suit stoped to catch his breath. He yelled out into the night air. "Sullivan, just wait till I get you back to the Refuge!" He muttered some curse words then ran after the bulls.

The boy, seeing the all clear, stood up from his hiding place and took a deep breath. He looked about 16 or 17 and was about medium hight. He wore baggy clothes and a hat that was pulled low so that his eyes were in the shadows.

The teen walked into the streets and smiled, "Goodbye Warden." He pulled off his hat and long brown hair came tumbling out. It was a Girl! Ice wiped her forhead and began walking in the opposite direction of the bulls. After a year in the Refuge she finally escaped, she finally had her freedom. Now she could go home.

**A/N: **Love it, hate it? please R&R and tell me if I should continue. And if you have any suggestion. This is my first Newsie Fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything you recognize.

**A/N:** OK so I added alot of background information here and changed a few thing. tell me what you think.

The sun was rising and the streets were beginning to fill with people when Ice finally made it to the abandoned building that was her home before the Refuge. She walked up the steps and stopped in front of the door and listened, nothing. Ice frowned, _Everyone should be up by now_. She opened the door and walked in. The were several bunk beds scattered around the room but only half of them were occupied. _Whats going on here._

Ice found a bucket next to the sink and filled it with water. She walked over to one of the bunks where a tough looking boy was sleeping and dumped it on him. The boy woke up with a start.

"What the HECK was that!" The boy stumbled out of bed with his fists up. He was about to throw a punch to whoever dared to wake him when he was shoved back on the bed.

"Stop your bawling Rock or I'll soak ya." Rock stared at his attacker in awe.

"Ice?" He smiled and took her hand as she helped him off the bed. "I thought yous were in the joint."

"Just broke out last night." By this time the other boys in the room had woken up and notice who the intruder was.

"Ice, yous back." all the boys got out of their bunks and crowded around her.

She looked at them with proud eyes, "Well of course I'se back. I'se still the leada here." They were the Stingers. A gang of pickpockets and thieves that ruled the streets of Manhattan. Ice was the only girl and the leader. Now I know what your thinking. How is it that a girl became the leader of a gang of thugs? Well Ice was no ordinary girl. She was once apart of the notorious gang the "Sharks", thieves and murderers the lot of them. Ice became famous for taking out newsie leaders and doing it without emotion, hence the name Ice. Once the Sharkes broke up 4 years ago Ice and Rock (who were the youngest members of the gang) decided to start the Stingers and have been bringing hell on the Manhattan, and it's newsies, ever since. With one exception, no killing.

_Ahhh, It's good to be home_. Ice looked around the room and it was then she noticed that the boys looked alot more ragged than when she left and quite a few were missing.

"What happened to you guys? Wheres the rest of you bums?" The boys looked around at each other, no one would look at her. "What happened?" She asked in a calm, demanding voice that sent chills down everyones spine. A tall, scrawny looking boy with glasses spoke up.

"We've had some problems with the newsies since you have been gone."

"What kind of problems?" Her eyes were cold and they seemed to freeze the speaker into silence.

Rock, who was her second in command, cleared his throat, "Go play boys, we'se got things to discuss." Everyone quickly shuffled out the door till the only ones left were Ice, Rock and the tall scrawny boy who's name was Info. He was one of the older ones and Ice's first recruit. He had some education and was able to talk to anyone easily which made it easy for him to gather information for the gang (As I said, his name was Info). After the door shut Rock led them all over to an old, beaten down table that was missing a leg. Info offered Ice a cigarette which she silently excepted. She took a drag patiently, closing her eyes letting the nicotine calm her nerves. After what seemed like eternity she opened her eyes.

"What happened with the newsies?" She asked, trying to keep her voice as emotionless as possible but it still carried a hint of apprehension. She had a feeling that what ever it was, it was the reason her gang looked like they were beaten down pups. There was an uncomfortable silence, then Info spoke up.

"As you know, right before you were caught the newsies had a strike and they won. After that they became more daring. When they found out you had 'disappeared' they started walking in groups and soaking any of us that crossed their path and stealing our loot. Finally they made an alliance with Brooklyn and came after all of us." he paused for a moment then continued, "They beat us pretty bad and forced a truce. We were to stay away from the newsies and give up the streets to them and they would leave us be." He look away embarrassed. Rock took over for him.

"With you gone and most of the boys injured we couldn't fight back, we lost all our strength and fire. After that the boys became reckless and stupid. Many of them got caught: Bugs and Coco got sent to the refuge, Slingshot and Chops and Nickle were sent to the orphanage and the Rebel brothers got in a knife fight and died from the wounds. The rest couldn't grab enough money to survive so they found real jobs. We're the only ones left and we're barley surviving as it is..."

He faded off in defeat. There was a long silence as the boys watched Ice take in all the information. Her expression did not change but they could feel the waves of anger radiating off her. When she finally spoke her voice were laced with ice and held the confidence and air of a leader.

"Well, we'sa gonna have ta do something about that won't we."

0 

"Hiya Jack, yous alright?" Racetrack stepped out onto the fire escape where Jack was smoking. He seemed sad and deep in thought. Jack looked up at Race and smiled a little.

"Yeah Race, I'm good."

"Yous thinking about her again aren't ya?" Jack nodded

"Shes been gone for almost eleven years now. She'd be just turnin' 17." He took another drag of his cigarette and sighed. Race stood next to him in understood silence. Jack's mother had been murdered 11 years ago and his 6-year-old sister was never found and presumed dead. Race was one of the few people who knew about Jacks life when he was still Francis Sullivan. Every year around the time of the tragedy Jack would spend many sleepless nights on the fire escape just smoking and thinking about his kid sister and what things would be like if she were still alive.

"She would have made a great newsie. Me and her were always coming up with schemes and stuff." Jack laughed, "It was great, one time when our ma caught us taken cookies from the cabinet before dinner, Cathy came up with this big speech and convinced our ma that we's were testing her awareness skills and making her a bettar parent. We's both got two cookies outta that speech" Race laughed, he took the cigarette from Jack and took a drag.

"Sounds like you two had fun." Every year Jack would tell him a new story about him and his kid sister and how they would come up with schemes and get out of scrapes. It didn't sound much different from the Jack he knew now but it seemed to Race that Jacks sister had completed him. Race sighed, "Come on Jack. Kloppman will be commin' up soon." They climbed back into the lodging house where the rest of the Manhattan newsies were still sleeping. Another day another headline. It was time to carry the banner.

**A/N:** The adventure begins. Love it, Hate it? please R&R and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Another chapter revised, hope you like it. Please R&R and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** same old same old, don't own anything you recognize

"YOUS WANNA DO WHAT!"

Ice rolled her eyes. was it that hard to understand. "Rob the newsies Lodging House, yous gotta problem with that?" Rock ran a hand across his face. Ice hasn't been back for more then an hour and shes already talking suicide.

"If, no WHEN, the newsies find out it was us their gonna come and finish off the rest of us!"

"Ya scared Rock?" He glared at her, "No, but I am worried about the boys. We can't fight Manhattan and Brooklyn, there's just not enough of us."

Ice sighed. Rock did have a point but she wasn't about to back down and let those newsie creeps walk in HER city like they owned it. They needed to be brought back to reality and this was the way to do it besides, it'll be fun. "I'm not backing down Rock. I just got out of the Refuge and I want to have some fun, besides the only reason they attacked in the first place was because I was gone. Once they find out I'm back they wouldn't dare try again. I'd kill 'em if they did." (OK so Ice broke her own rule sometimes)

"The Newsies have become more lazy," Rock said, finally allowing himself to contemplate his leaders insane idea "They invite almost anyone into the Lodging House anymore." He shook his head, "But dos newsies know every one of us. Wes could never get a man on the inside."

"Maybe not a man," Info said finally speaking up. Ice and Rock looked at him expectantly. "but, maybe Cathrine." both he and Rock stared at Ice. She looked at both of them still not understanding. Finally her eyes went wide.

"No."

"Ice.."

"NO!"

"It's the only workable solution." Info pushed his glasses up his nose, "No one know that Ice is a girl. If you put on a dress and and let your hair down a little no one would know it's you." Ice looked like she was ready to kill him.

"Cathrine is DEAD, and I am NOT going to put on a dress and go into that lodging house with those...arrogant boys and act like nothin..." Ice stopped talking. She was losing control and she didn't like losing control. She took a drag of the cigarette and closed her eyes. Info was right. It WAS the only way for her plan to work. Ice sighed, she would do it, she would put on a dress and let down her hair and enter the newsie world. _It would only be for a little while_, she reasoned with herself. "I'll do it." The two boys cheered, Ice held up her hand and continued, "No one, outside the gang, is to know I'm back until the job is done." Rock nodded.

"I'll make sure the odders keep their traps shut."

"Info, I'll need a dress."

"Sliders girl is about your size. I'll ask him about it."

"Good." Ice stood up to her full height and raised her chin, "It's time to show those newsies who really own this city. We're gonna have some fun and by this time next week the newsie problem will be nothing but a speck of dust." They all cheered and then sat down to draw up their plans.

0 

The next day after telling the rest of the gang the plan, Ice went up stairs to her private room and closed the door. She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. What was she thinking. She hated the newsies more then anything in the world now she was going to become one. _It's just a job_, she kept telling herself, _this should be no problem_. She sighed and went to change into the dress Info had got for her. It was a very plain dress, nothing fancy about it. The only good thing about it was that it was Ice's favorite color: Navy blue. If she had to wear a dress she should at least like the color right? She put it on then went to the mirror and combed her hair. She decided to leave her long brown hair down, and let some of her bangs fall into her eyes. _Well, here it goes._

She walked down the steps to the main room and when the boys saw her their mouths dropped open. "What are youse lookin' at." she growled. Eveyone, except for Rock and Info, turned their heads quickly not wanting to have their leader wrath brought down on them.

"Any last orders chief?" Ugh, thank you Rock.

"Just stay low and stay out of trouble. and remember..." She turned to the rest of the gang, "...No one is to know that I'm back, you'se got it? The name Ice is not to be mentioned outside this room." all the boys nodded their head quickly. Ice turned back to Rock, "If you don't hear anything by tomorrow I'll leave a message with Medge (Medge was a street vendor that gave them a free treat every once in a while). Rock nodded.

"Take your time. If those newsies suspect anything get out," She gave him a look, "you'se can't take them all yourself and you know it."

"I thought I gave the orders here."

He smiled and held out his fist. Ice lightly tapped it with her own, they embraced in a quick hug then she headed out the door. Newsies here I come.

0 

"Hiya Jack, you'se done." Race asked as Jack walked up to the bench where Race was sitting smoking a cigar.

"Just finished," He sat down heavily and wiped his forehead with his bandanna, "I hate summer."

"That's what you'se say about winter too."

"shut up." Race chuckled.

"Well come on lets get some lunch, I'm starvin' here." They started off towards Tibby's and were talking about some of the girls they saw as they sold when they heard a commotion coming from one of the alleys. Oscar and Morris Delancy were there harassing a girl who looked about Jack and Race's age, whats new. Jack looked at the girl, did she actually look bored? That girls got guts, he thought to himself as he and Race decided to 'interrupt' this little event.

"Hey Oscar, whats the matter? The goil not like shrimps or something?" Oscar swirled around and glared daggars at Jack.

"Stay outta this Cowboy, me and this dollface are gonna have a little fun."

"Looks like the dollface is fallin' asleep." Racetrack and Jack laughed and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" Oscar turned back to the girl and was met with a fist. He was knocked out instantly and everyone stared at him in shock before looking up. The girl who was leaning against the wall through out this confrontation was now up and alert with her fists clenched. Morris looked down at his brother and took a swing at the girl. She moved out of the way and he hit the brick wall and let out a howl. The newsies stared at the girl who had layed out Oscar and was now finishing off Morris. She was good, they had never seen a girl fight like that. Well, maybe in Brooklyn but not here. She walked up to them and they finally got a good look at her. She was about medium hight and had shoulder length brown hair with some bangs hanging in her eyes. She was cute, no denying that and when she pulled her bangs out of the way you could see brilliant, icy blue eyes.

"Hows it rollin' boys?" She asked. The look on her face was blank but her eyes held some amusement. Jack finally spoke up.

"Where'd yous learn to fight like that?"

She looked back into the alley ignoring the question, "those boys friends of yours."

"Na, their just a bunch of scabs."

"And what are you?"

"We're newsies," Race said with pride, "I'm Racetrack, or just Race, and this here is the leader of the 'hattan newsies himself, Jack Kelly." Jack bowed low and the girl looked at them with annoyance.

"Well hello..._newsies_ but I have ta go. I'se just got fired and need to find a new job."

She began to walk away, Jack looked at Race, a silent message passed between them and the raced after the girl.

"Why don't yous become a newsie," Jack asked stepping in front of her, "The pay ain't that great but it's an honest job and yous got people watching your back."

"Yeah," Race said, "and yous could stay at the lodging house, it only cost a nickle a week. There's no odda goils there but it a roof ova yer head." They waited as the girl with the blue eyes thought it over. Finally she looked up at them.

"Is there an extra room I could stay in?" Jack and Race smiled at each other.

"Yeah, we'se gotta storage room we're could clean out for ya. So wadda ya say?"

"I agree." The girl spit in her hand and held it out.

The boys smiled. Yep this girl is newsie material. Jack spit in his hand and they shook. Race held out his cigar and she took it. "So whats yours name girly?" She looked up from the cigar and stared at him with her ice blue eyes until him became uncomfortable, then she spoke.

"Cat, call me Cat."

**A/N:** The plan is set into action. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own what you recognize

**A/N:** OK so here's a new chapter. I revised chapter 2 and 3 so you might want to read those first. Thanks for the reviews. They encourage me to keep going and to work harder on making my story better. Keep 'em coming. Now on to chapter 4...

Ice smiled to herself, because she never really smiled to anyone else, and followed the boys into a restaurant call Tibby's where many other boys, who she suspected were newsies also, were eating lunch.

"Hey, boys. How's it rollin'." Jack greeted his friends as he walk up to the boys who yelled out greetings of their own.

"Hey Cowboy," a boy with an eye patch called out, "who's the dollface?" Ice stiffened and suppressed a growl. Race held up his hand.

"I'se don't think ya wanna be callin' her that unless yous wanna end up like Oscar and Morris."

"Unconscious in an alley." Jack added obviously pleased with this new newsie. All the boys now were staring at Ice with awe. A girl soaking the Delaney's. "Boys, this here is Cat. She's gonna be a newsie _and_ she's gonna be staying at the lodging house with us."

"She can have the bunk next ta me!" a boy with blond hair and glasses said. The room erupted in laughter, Jack and Race were laughing with them until they saw that Cat was not amused. "Alright, alright, settle down. She'll be staying in the old storage room away from all you bums." There were a collective amount of laughs and groans around the room. Jack started making introductions. Ice really didn't care but she listened anyway. She recognized some of the names from stories her boys had told her about people they had soaked, and who had soaked them.

"...Dutchy and Specs." Jack said finishing up. "So that's everyone, now boys be nice and buy the goil some lunch." He and Race walked to an empty booth in the far corner of the room laughing. Ice (A/N: I'm gonna start calling her Cat now) stood there for a moment, uncomfortable for the first time and hating herself for it. Finally she sat down next to the boy with the eye patch who's name was Blink. _When I leave he'll be the first one I'll soak,_ she thought as he got up to buy her some lunch. She so did not like being called dollface. She looked over to the corner where Race and Jack were talking quietly amongst themselves. The Cowboy almost looked sad and every now and then they would glance her way. She was afraid for a moment that they didn't buy her act. _No, if they didn't buy it I wouldn't be here. _Cat began to get curious. What could those boys be talking about and how did it concern her? Little did she know that by coming here, she opened up a lot of memories for the newsie leader, memories about his past.

"I'm tellin' ya Race, those eyes are just like my sisters." Jack Kelly was troubled. When he first saw the new girl he thought her eyes looked familiar but he didn't know where from, but when she said her name was Cat he was flooded with memories of his sister. He didn't say anything but Race knew what he was thinking.

"I don't know Jack, do ya really think it could be her. I'm mean, they never found her but do ya think she could have survived after, you know, what happened?" Jack looked over at Cat and sighed. She looked a little like his sister but he never thought she could be alive, until now. "I don't know Race."

"Why don't yous ask 'er what her real name is." Jack shook his head.

"I'd rather live with the fantasy for a while before finding out the truth. I'll ask Spot when he comes down tonight." Spot and Jack had been friends before the accident and he had often hung out at the Sullivan home. If he thought she looked like Cathrine maybe he would ask her. Jack knew he was probably wrong but he missed his sister and wanted to dream a little.

"Is that why you said she could be a newsie?"

"Yeah, part of it."

"And whats the other part." Jack turned to him and smiled. "For soakin' Oscar and Morris."

0 

Cat sat in her new room at the lodging house and let out a deep breath. She was on the inside, amongst the people she hated for years. The people who had feared her name were now being nice to her. It almost felt good having people care and not be suspicious of her. She realized that even with her gang she was a loner. Besides Rock, the only thing her gang cared about was not makin' her mad. She was almost sad before remembering that she was here to do a job, not socialize with the enemy. She pushed her bang out of her eyes then headed to the bunk room where the boys said they were gonna have a poker game. _Maybe I could make some money fairly for a change._

She was lost deep in thought as she entered the bunk room and walked into someone who felt, in her opinion, like a rock. Cat looked up to see who it was so she could see who it was before soaking him._ Wait, I'm not suppose to do that, dang._ Her icy glare met fire as she stared into the culprits eyes. He was a boy about her hight and seemed to have a temper to match.

"Watch were yous going dollface." _Why do they insist on calling me that! _

"Why don't you watch where yous going." She stepped forward so they were standing almost nose to nose. "And don't call me dollface!" The whole room was looking at them now. They two just stood there for a while, measuring each other up when Jack walked into the room behind Cat.

"Oh, hey yous two met." They both turned to glare at him as the room erupted in nervous laughter. "Cat this is Spot Conlon, the leada of the Brooklyn newsies." _Brooklyn? _"and Spot this is Cat, our newest newsie." They two looked at each other, both in amazement and slight shock.

_Spot Conlon? Here, now? Oh crud. _

_This is Jacks new newsie? The one who looks like Cathy? Ah, man._

Spot was the first to recover putting on his infamous smirk, he spit in his hand and held it out. "Wadda ya say goil, truce?" Cat stared at him. This was _the _Spot Conlon. She had never met him but she knew his reputation was only second to hers. He looked slightly familiar but she put that out of her mind and spit in her and and shook with him. "Truce." _For now._ Spot looked away and turned back to Jack.

"So Jacky-boy, lets go talk." They made their way toward the window and went up to the roof. Jack took out a cigarette and lit it. After taking a drag he hand it to Spot who did the same. The sat in silence for a moment looking out over the city.

"I think it's her Jack." Spot said finally breaking the silence. Jack look at him in shock.

"Really?" Spot sighed and stood up, Jack following suit.

"The other day one of my boidies (birdies) came to me. He keeps me informed on certain things goin' on in 'hattan. He chirps in my ear and tells me that a few nights ago, a goil breaks outta the refuge. The Wardens chasin' her and he follows. The Warden called out the name Sullivan." Jacks mouth dropped, "He said the goil had long brown hair and was about my hight." He stopped to let Jack process what he was telling him.

"My sisters alive. Shes alive. Cat is my sister." He stated pacing. "Wheres she been all this time? Why didn't she come home?" Spot held up his hand and Jack stopped. He was getting upset and Spot needed to calm him down.

"Look Jack, I said it could be her. I'se think yous should get to know her a little before yous say anything." Jack opened his mouth to protest but Spot stopped him, "Here me out. She may be ya sista and she may not but we'se don't know anything about 'er. Like why she was in the refuge in the first place. Keep an eye on 'er and get to know her, then ask her."

"Are yous not tellin' me something Spot?" Jack looked at his best friend suspiciously. He was leaving something out and Jack knew it.

"I just want yous to be sure. Keep and eye on 'er and yous may find out for sure." Jack looked back at the city and sighed. He was right, they didn't know a thing about the girl and he was jumping to conclusions. He turned to Spot.

"Okay, but I'se wanna tell Race whats going on." Spot nodded, "lets go back inside."

They entered back into the lodging house where everyone was quietly assembled around the table. The two boys walk over and saw Cat and Race facing off in a game of poker. They both had on their poker faces and were staring each other down. The payload in the center of the table was big. Bigger then usual. Jack looked over at Cat, his _maybe _sister, and wondered where she had gotten her money. If she just got out of the refuge how'd she have the time to get that kind of dough. He didn't want to think about it. The game looked tight and they both looked confident.

"Show me your card Higgins." Racetrack took the cigar out of his mouth, "Ladies first Kitty Cat."

The girl across from him scowled but layed down her cards in triumph. A straight in diamonds. Everyone looked at Race expectantly. Did he have the cards to beat her or had he finally met his match. He sat there with his poker face on, waiting. Finally he layed down his cards slowly and broke out in a smile. A royal FLUSH! "Next time Kitty Cat." Everyone started cheering except for Cat who looked utterly shocked. _He cheated! He cheated on me, there's no way he could have gotten that! How dare he cheat on ME. _Cat tried to compose herself. She should have seen it coming but after trying herself to do something fairly for once it threw her offgard. _Well, _She thought angrily, _I'm sure gonna enjoy playing with his lucky deck when I get out of here._ The thought almost made her smile, almost.

Race stuck his hand out across the table. "No hard feelings Cat?" She looked at his hand for a moment then leaned across the table and took his cigar.

"No hard feelings." She said putting it in her mouth while Race's mouth was hanging open in shock.

**A/N: **OK, so what to you think? Love it Hate it? Any suggestions? Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own what you recognize blagh blagh blagh

A/N: OK another chapter. Sorry it's been so long but I've had major writers block so I hope this goes well.

**Chapter 5**

After a few more hours of games and drinking Cat made her way to her new room and colasped. She was tired, pleased and confused, in that order. It had been a long day with the newsies and Cat was glad to finally get some alone time to think. It had been easy to infultrate the newsies home and for that she was pleased but their behavior confused her. When she watched the newsies before all she saw were arrogent, skirt chasing pricks who cared for no one but themselves. Tonight she saw something different. Sure she saw arrogence. Sure she heard about all the girls they saw but she also saw something she never noticed. Respect, friendship and loyality...a family. Almost like how the Sharks (the old gang) used to be. Sure the Stingers watched each others backs but in the end it was every man for himself.

_It's better to be alone then to be betrayed, _She always told herself. She sighed and rolled over staring into the deep, dark abyss that was her room. Deep down Cat knew she was jealous. Putting on a dress, using her real (partly real) name, laughing (okay chuckling) and playing with the boys almost made her feel normal. Like who she was and all the dark things in her past had never happened.

Cat chided herself for letting Info talk her into this. She was starting to think that breaking in and holding up the place would have been better. Cat sighed, she knew she would be here for a few more days. Sence Brooklyn was here she didn't dare pull the job now. Not that she feared him but she wasen't stupid.

Ah, Spot Conlon, the imfamous King of Brooklyn. There was something about him that made her uneasy. It could have been the fact that he looked so familiar when she had never seen him before or the fact that he had been staring at her all night. Yes, staring. The whole night she could feel Spot and Jack Kelly's eyes on her. Even when she caught them they didn't turn away. Now it wasn't the flertatious, _checking you out _kind of stare or the suspious, _somethings not right here_ stare. Their eyes held curiousity. They were studying her, like they were looking for something. Cat shook her head and closed her eyes falling into a fitfull sleep full of memories and heartace.

0 

_"Mommy I's tired." Little Cathrine Sullivan said as she grasped tightly to her mothers hand. _

_"Now Cathrine, we have only one more stop then we'll head home." They were walking down the streets of Harlem. The sun was beginning to set and most everyone was clearing the streets. Little Cathrine and Mrs. Sullivan had been running around all day getting things for Cathrines birthday party the next day. _

_As they were about to turn the corner they heard something that sounded like a war was going on. At the edge of the street Cathrine saw a crowd of boys fighting. There was a lot of blood and she saw some boys on the ground who weren't moving. 'This must be one of the newsie wars Francis is always talking about.' Cathrines older brother told her stories about newsies and their wars but she never thought she'd ever see one._

_"Come Cathrine," Mrs. Sullivan said pulling her back, "It's not safe here." They turned around to leave when they noticed that there were boys comming up behind them. They were tall and in Cathrines opinion 'scary looking'. Mrs. Sullivan pulled Cathrine into an alley._

_"Mommy, whats goin on?" Cathrine was scared and the boys were now following them into the alley._

_"Shh." _

_"Well well, what have we here boys?" The boys had caught up to them and were now forming a circle around them. The tallest, who seemed to be the leader, was pointing a gun at them. "looks like some rich hoity-toitys ta me." He smiled evily at Cathrine who was now hiding behind her mothers skirt._

_"Please young man," Mrs. Sullivan pleaded, "I'll give you the money I have just please leave us alone."_

_All the boys laughed at this. "Oh, really? Hm, now wheres the fun in that? I think... no deal." _

_BANG_

_ 0 _

Cat jolted upright in her bead, breathing heavily and dreanched with sweat. It had been year since she dreamed about her mothers murder and it still scared the heck out of her. _Why now? Why am I dreaming about it now?_ There was a knock at the door, it was Jack.

"Hey Cat, ready to sell some pa... whoa, are youse okay?" Her hair was soaked and sticking to her face and her skin seemed paler then usual.

"Yeah, I'se fine, what time is it?" Jack laughed.

"Late, most of the boys are already gone. Now hurry before they run outta papes."

"I'll be right out." Cat closed the door and looked around the room. Come to think of it, she didn't have any extra clothes. She had never taken her clothes or shoes off last night so tecnicaly she was already ready. She took a moment to pull her hair back into a ribbon then walked out.

As she decended the stairs Cat found Jack and two of her favorite newsies waiting for her.

"Heya Racy boy."

"Heya Kitty Cat! Sleep well?" Despit her protests Race would not stop calling her that, and by the end of the night all the boys were calling her that. Secretly she was glad. It was a sign that she was excepted into the group without question and that would make her job a lot easier.

"Yeah, sleep well dollface?" Cat surpressed a growl. _It's to early for this._

"Youse really are a charmer aren't ya _Spotty_." His arrogent smile grew wider. He was enjoying this and it burned her.

"The best sweetheart." Jack stepped in between them. "Come on kiddies, let go sell some papes."

The four of them set out for the distribution center, Race and Cat in the front while Jack and Spot trailed behind. Between the two in front Race was doing most of the talking, sharing newsie stories and giving tips on how to sell the papers. Cat was listening intently and smiled occasionally. _Gosh, she looks just like Ma_. Jack shook his head. He felt in his gut that this was Cathrine, he _knew_ that is was her but why hadn't she came home before? The girl before him was tough, she proved that with the Delanceys, and lil' Cathrine had never been violent which made him wonder, _what has her life been like?_

They were almost at the DO when they heard someone calling their names. It was a boy who looked about 15, he had bright red hair and had freakles speakled all over his face. Jack noticed that is was Flame, one of Spots newsies.

"Hey Flame, hows it rollin'?"

"Pretty good Cowboy. Hiya Race, Spot."

"Flame," Spot looked serious for a moment, "Is there somethin' wrong in Brooklyn?"

"Naw, just wanted to sell in 'hatten taday. If its alright wit you Cowboy?" Jack nodded his consent.

"Well then youse can meet our Kitty Cat," Race said steping foward pulling Cat along with him, "Cat this is Flame, one of Spots newsies."

Flame paled, _It can't be._

Cat stared, _Oh. My. Gosh. _She spit in her hand and held it out. "'Ello Flame, call me Cat."

A/N: Ok I know thats a bad place to stop but its late and I want to get this up. I should be posting again soon cause I have somewhat of an idea now what I'm doing now. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Every comment helps.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: 6th same as the 1st. don't own what you recognize. there now that that's out of the way...

A/N: Hey another chapter. this is dedicated to my sister who is at camp and said affectionately: "If you don't write while I'm gone I'll soak ya."...then she went looking for a hose.LOL

"'Ello Flame, call me Cat." Flame just stared for a moment. Jack was about to ask if anything was wrong but Flame recovered and spit in his hand and shook hers.

"Well it's about time 'Hatten got a pretty newsie." Cat smiled and Spot just rolled his eyes. Flame backed away. "Um, I'se just gonna go grab an apple before I get my papes. I'll see ya later."

"Wait," Cat called out, "I'm hungry as well. I'll join ya. Later boys." Before anyone had time to protest Cat had grabbed Flames arm and was dragging him towards one of the street venders.

"Did anyone else just find that weird?" Racetrack voiced. No one said anything, they were all thinking the same thing.

"Well," Spot said finally breaking the silence. "Standing here ain't making us any money, lets go." _I'll have ta ask Flame about that later. _He thought as they made their way to the DO.

0 

Cat looked behind her to see if the others were still watching. When she saw that they had left she dragged Flame over to an alley and threw him in.

"Look Ice, I can explain." Flame said as he backed further into the alley.

Cat walked towards him, eyes cold. "You mind telling me what my second in commands _brother_ is doing as a newsie. You mind telling me, what the boy, who I saved from getting sent to Refuge, is doing hanging with the people I hate most."

"Look Ice, once they took ya everything was different. We'se couldn't get enough food and the boys were either gettin caught or dead." He looked down at his feet. "I'se couldn't handle it. I ran into Spot one day and he offered me a job even though he knew I was a Stinger. I had to take it." He straightened up and looked her straight in the eye morphing into what a Brooklyn newsie ought to be. "I wanted to take it."

Cat stopped and was silent for for a while just staring at him. He didn't back down, she was impressed. She remembered back to when Flame first joined the gang. He was quiet and easy to intimidate but he was Rocks younger brother so she let him join. After a few years he toughened up but he still didn't quite belong. Cat sighed, it didn't surprise her that he left but she was surprised that he ran to the Stingers enemies especially after she saved him. "Does Rock know?"

"No, and I'd like ta keep it that way."

"What have you'se said about tha Stingers?"

"I ain't said nothin I swear." Cat glared hard at him, he held her gaze showing more strength then most of her boys. Cat slowly smiled.

"You've got guts kid and I respect that." the smile disappeared, "But you joined the newsies and that makes you a threat. Stay outta Manhatten or I'll be forced to do something about that, Rocks brother or not, got it." Flame nodded. "Good." She pulled back her fist and hammered it into his face knocking him to the ground. She turned to leave but Flame wasn't done.

"So your living at the Lodging House?" That stopped her.

"For the time being."

"Their good guys Ice. Don't do anything drastic." She turned around and glared at him.

"Keep your mouth shut and we won't have a problem." Cat turned and walked away. She headed to Mudges cart and after leaving a message for Rock that she would be gone a few more days she went to the DO where the boys were waiting for her with some papes. Jack handed her a pile.

"Here, youse can pay me back lata."

"Thanks Cowboy."

"Hey Kitty Cat, where's Flame?" Race asked, still smoking his cigar.

"He wasn't feelin well so he went back ta Brooklyn. Said it was just a headache." She said hurriedly to reassure Spot who looked worried.

"That Flames a good kid," Spot said leaning back against the wall, "I'se thinkin about makin him my second in command." Cat was surprised to say the least. Flame... second in command... to Brooklyn! To many thing were changing and Cat was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Why would Spot pick Flame to be his second in command.

"He's tougher then he looks."

"What?" Cat looked up at Spot not realizing that she let her confusion show.

"He may look like a softy but when it counts he's got what it takes." Spot pulled out a cigarette and continued. "He used to part of a gang right here in 'Hattan, The Stingers they were called."

_'Are called' you idiot._ Cat continued to listen as Spot and the other told her about the Stingersand how their coward of a leader 'Ice' disappeared and how they put them back in their place. By the end of the story it was all Cat could do to restrain herself from soaking every single one of the newsies infront of her. How dare they mock her and her boys. These newsies wouldn't have even thought about coming after the Stinger unless Ice was gone. She needed to get away so she could cool off before she did something regretful.

"Well I'se think I understand how to sell so I'se gonna go off on my own now." Before anyone could say anything she was off like a flash. The boys looked at each other.

"Why does she keep doing that?"

0 

"Rock!" Cat stormed through the door of the Stingers home and glanced around the room. Everyone was still in bed. Not for long. She let out a piercing whistle, now everyone was up. "Everybody out! NOW!" All the boys scrambled out of bed, tossing on their clothes and tried to get out the door without getting caught by their very angry leader. No such luck for one boy however who tripped over a floorboard and bumped into Cat. She picked him up and began hitting him repeatedly, venting her anger. She was about to hit him again when a hand grabbed her fist. Cat swung around preparing to hit whoever stopped her rampage when the person grabbed hold of her other hand.

"Calm down Ice." Rock, "Izzy, get outta 'ere." The boy got up off the ground and limped out the door. "Jeez Ice, ya can't keep doing that." Cat pulled away from him and scowled. "What wrong, what are you'se doin' back so early?"

"I'se needed to get away. Those newsies were tryin' my norves." She kicked a chair across the room. Rock rolled hi eyes.

"Yeah, I could tell."

"We'se need ta do somethin' soon."

"Ya gotta be patient," Rock grabbed a cigar from beside his bed and stuck it in his mouth unlit, "With Brooklyn still there theres higher risk for repercussions."

"I'se don't care!"

"Well youse betta start caring!" Rock yelled. Cat looked and him and turned away, Rock signed, He had to tell her before things got to out of hand. "Look Ice uh, theres somethin' you should know." Cat turned around and and waited for him to speak. Rock cleared his throat. "Info came to me yesterday with a very interesting rumor. He saw one of Spots boidies in and they began to talk. Well, the little boid asked if Info had heard of a Cathrine Sullivan." Cats eyes narrowed into slits.

"What?"

"He said Spot was looking for information on a Cathrine Sullivan."

"Now why would he want that." Rock just stared at her for a moment, his face unreadable.

"He said she was his best friends sista." Cats eyes widened. "Jack Kellys real name is Francis Sullivan."

A/N: Ok ok so here it is. What do ya think, did I reveal the connection to soon? hmmmm. Well in this chapter I decided to show Ice's temper more... ouch. Sorry if I confuse you with switching between Ice and Cat. So you know the drill, read, review and if ya have any suggestion you could add those too. Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies blagh blagh, woof woof

A/N: Aww, no reviews on the last chapter pout. Oh well, heres a new one. hope you like it.

After selling the morning addition Spot decided to head back to Brooklyn to talk to Flame. Spot thought over the morning events and nothing made sence. First Flame showed up to say he was gonna sell in Manhattan, then he ran off to get an apple (which he hates), then he went back to Brooklyn claiming to have a headache. Yeah right.

Spot walked up the steps of the lodging house and almost ran into a couple of the younger newsies. "Hey watch where youse going." He shook his head as he walked into the house to find Flame. It didn't take him long, Flame was sitting on the stairs and seemed to be deep in thought. "Heya Flame." the kid looked up and to Spots surprise had a real nice looking shiner. "What the heck happened to you!"

Flame looked away, clearly in a bad mood. "I'se just got into a little discussion." Spot looked at him doubtfully. "A discussion, huh?" Flame nodded. "With who?" The boy just stared at him. He looked like he was debating what to tell him. Spot was mad. _He's thinkin' about not tell me the truth_. If there was one thing Spot couldn't tolerate was his boys lying to him, that meant they didn't respect him. He griped the tip of his cane. "Out with it Flame."

"Ice is back." Ok, wasn't expecting that.

"What did youse say?"

"Black Ice is back." (A/N: Ok so her full name is Black Ice) Spot ran his hand through his hair. He needed a drink.

"So the newsie murderer returns." Flame broke his gaze and looked at the floor. "Was he the one who gave ya the shiner." Flame nodded.

"He warned me ta stay outta 'Hattan or else..." he faded off, leaving the rest to Spots imagination. Spot swore loudly.

"Why, why did he decided to come back now."

"I don't know." He was lying again.

"Flame, if youse know something I need to know..."

"Look Spot, I said to much already. I wasn't even suppose to tell youse that he was back. If he finds out that I told you _anything_ I'm dead. He already considers me a traitor."

"I'se gotta warn Cowboy. Ice is in his territory." Flame shook his head wildly.

"No youse can't. He's gonna be laying low for at least the next few days. Let me contact a friend of mine in the Stingers ta see if we'se can form a new truce wit Ice before someone get hurt." He looked at Spot, his eyes pleading. Spot sighed. Ice coming back was real trouble but if he told Kelly, Flames life would be in danger... Then again, all their lives were already in danger.

"How are youse gonna get word to your friend if you can't enter 'Hattan?"

"Theres a street vendor called Mudge near the DO. He's a big guy with long black hair an a mustache. He helps us pass messages to each odder. I'se could give a note to one of the boys and he could take it to him." Spot nodded.

"I'll get Ash ta do it." Flame nodded in agreement. They both stood there in an awkward silence for a while, both minds were racing, thinking about what Ice might do. Spot knew that Flame knew who Ice was but since he had disappeared before Flame joined he never asked, now he was wondering. "Flame... Who is Ice?" No answer. "Why does he kill newsies?" Still no answer and Spot was losing patients. He understood Flames reasons but his information could help them be able to stop Ice, not that he thought he'd be easy to stop. Ice had a rep for killing newsie leaders and Spot being a leader, even one with a rep like his, was a little worried.

"well write your note and send it off." Spot started heading up to the bunk room. "But if youse don't get a reply by tomorraw afternoon, I'm going to Jack." Flame nodded and left. Spot flopped down on his bunk and sighed. He had a feeling that things were going to get interesting, very soon.

0 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Cat (A/N: or Ice) began to pace, swearing loudly and kicking everything in her path. Rock had expected this reaction and decided the healthiest course of action was to just sit quietly and chew on his cigar. He knew he was touching some sensitive issues and she needed a lot of space. She went on like this for about 10 min when she suddenly stopped. Cat stalked over to a cupboard and pulled out a gun.

"Wow wow wow, what are youse doing?" Pretty much a rhetorical question. Cat had proceeded to load the gun and wasn't in the mood for questions but Rock didn't care. "Ice, youse can't kill him ok, he's your brother."

"NO! He gave up that title when he abandoned me."

"He didn't know youse were alive!"

"Oh come on Rock." Cat felt exhausted. To much information, to much anger. "I went back to the house after a _week_, and the place was already empty. My family gave up on _me_!"

"Look, soak the daylights out of him, rob him dry but don't kill him!"

"Why not?" Well there was plenty reasons why not but none that Rock could mention right now without getting shot himself. Years before when the Sharks were breaking up Dominic (the leader and Ice's mentor) pulled him into his confidence. You see, Dom knew about Ice's family. Dom had been the one to save her after the attack and had found out where she lived. One day he went down there and found out that her father, while he had been frantically looking for her, had run into some trouble, ok killed a man in drunken rage, and landed in prison. When this happened her brother Francis had run off with a friend and no one knew where they went. Dominic never told Ice cause he believed that she would be able to survive better on anger instead of sadness.

"Dominic wouldn't want it." Ice hung her head and let the gun drop out of her hand. The news of her brother hitting her harder then she would admit. "Ice. Ice." She looked over at him, her eyes void of any emotion. "Go talk to him about it, or just beat 'im bloody, chances are he knows your a Sullivan already."

Cat continued to stare at him through dead eyes. She picked up the gun and walked towards the door. She was going to have a little chat with the Cowboy Francis Sullivan, her brother.

A/N: Ok another chapter up. This is turning out a bit different then what I thought it would so I don't know whats going to happen next, hmmm. Please R&R and tell me what you think and any suggestions that you may have. Stay cool everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: yada tada mada cada don't own newsies blah blah blah

A/N: Heya again! Well I go back to school Mon. but I'll try to update often. So, back to the adventure...

Chapter 8

Cat spent the next few hour walking aimlessly around the streets of Manhattan. Instead of feeling the fire of anger she felt numb. She couldn't believe that after all these years he was right in front of her. Cowboy Jack Kelly, the newsie leader. The leader of her enemies was her brother Francis Sullivan. How could she have missed it? Now that she thought about it he still had the same goofy grin and the same laugh. The only thing that was different was that he was the leader instead of her. Cat laughed humorlessly as she thought about all the times she considered taking him out and all the times things got in the way. She thought the Cowboy just had dumb luck but now she was starting to think it was something else.

Cat found herself in front of the newsies lodging house but she didn't go in. Instead she went into the alley beside the building and climbed up to the roof. She sat there most of the day contemplating her next move. When she first heard the news of her brother she was filled with uncontrolled rage, then exhaustion, and now numbness. She felt torn, the Ice in her was saying 'he abandoned you, just forget him'. And the Cathrine in her just wanted her family back. She looked down at the gun in her hand, the gun that the Black Ice had used to kill newsies. Was she going to use it again? Would there be another death on her head? Her thoughts drifted back to what Rock had said. _Dominic wouldn't want it. _

_BLAST FROM THE PAST _

_"Ice you can't keep doing this." Dominic said shaking his head sadly. Ice, who was now 12, had just taken out a Queens newsie leader. Her third newsie so far that year. _

_"He had to much power for his own good." young Ice said with a sneer. "it had to be done." Dominic sighed, he never intended it to get this far. He had allowed, even encouraged, her all those years ago to kill the Harlem newsie leader who had killed her mother. He thought it would give her closure but instead she thirsted for more blood. Now she had made it her mission to keep the newsies in line by killing them. "Besides" she said breaking through his thoughts, "You and the others kill." _

_"That's different," he snapped. Ice kept staring at him, she saw no difference. "Your hurting yourself Ice. With every kill you fall farther and farther. This is our life not yours." The 12-year-old looked slightly hurt. _

_"Are youse saying you don't want me?" Dominic softened and pulled her into a hug. _

_"I love ya baby girl youse know that. But youse gotta stop killing. Promise me you'll stop." Ice hesitated. She deeply want to say yes, she longed for his approval but she couldn't stop now, could she? _

_"I'll try." _

_BACK TO THE PRESENT_

The next day Dominic broke up the Sharks. He said it was time to move on and that he was going west. Everyone was in shock but I knew why he did it. It was because of me and that knowledge hurt like a knife to my gut. I didn't cry when he boarded the train, I never cried, but I felt abandoned all over again.

Cat sighed at the memory. It had been almost 5 years since that day and she hadn't stopped the killing, she did it less often, but she didn't stop. Dominic had been right though, killing did nothing but make her feel empty but it had kept her reputation alive. She unloaded the gun and put the bullets and gun in an old bucket. She would not kill tonight. She would talk to Jack alone and see where it went from there.

The sun was setting when she finally heard the newsies coming home from their day of selling. The window leading to the bunk room was open and she could hear Racetrack trying to get a poker game started and Jack talking with Blink. Cat took a deep breath, _I can do this. _She waited a few more minutes before finally climbing down the ladder and through the window. Most of the boys were back and were lounging around the room. Some were playing marbles, others sword fighting, and about six boys were gathered around the table playing poker, including her target. She strolled over to the table and stood behind Jack and watched them play. As usual Race won most of the hands, cheating no doubt, but she had yet to catch him.

"Hey Cowboy," Cat said after finally getting up enough nerve, "Could we talk for a moment?"

"Um, could it wait til after this hand?"

"Sure I'll wait," She leaned down so she was whispering into his ear, "Francis." Jacks head shot up and he whirled around to look at her but she was already out the door. _Francis, she called me Francis! _Jacks mind was spinning with excitement. _That means she know, shes really Cathrine and she knows who I am! Wait, where'd she go?_ He threw down his cards and shot for the door. He barley heard the others as they called out to him.

"That boys running like the bulls were on his tail." The boys just laughed and shook their heads. Racetrack was leaning back, smoking his cigar and smiling like he had the best hand in the world, he understood why Jack ran out. He was going to talk to Cat. He leaned back in his chair and tried to picture what two Kellys could do in Manhattan.

0 

_Now where did she go?_ Jack had run out of the lodging house after Cat but couldn't find her anywhere, it was like she disappeared into thin air. He started walking down the street when he was suddenly pulled into the alleyway beside the lodging house. He felt something hard slam into his stomach and he felt his breath rush out of him as he was pushed against the wall.

"Why did you leave!" It was Cat. Jack was surprised at all the anger her voice betrayed. Little did he know that while he had been missing her all those years she had been resenting him.

"Wha... what! What are you talking about?" Cat back handed him.

"You left me to fend for myself on the streets, you left me to die!" She tried to hit him again but by this time Jack had gained his bearings and caught her fist.

"What da ya mean I left ya!" he ducked and caught her other arm, holding her tight. "Me an' Da spent night and day looking for ya!" She tried to pull away but he held her hard.

"Ya musta not looked to hard!" Cat felt her energy draining. "I went back afta a week and youse both were gone! The house was empty!" She jerked out of his grasp and turned away not wanting him to see that lone tear that had escaped her. Jack was stunned, he never imagined that she would have felt this way. He thought that when she hadn't returned after almost a week that she was either dead or wasn't coming back at all (although he didn't know why she wouldn't).

"Cathy.." he put his hand on her shoulder but she jerked away. "One night when we'se were lookin' for ya Da got drunk. With Ma dead and you missing he just couldn't deal. Well he got into a fight and killed the guy. He got arrested and they were gonna send me ta the orphanage so I ran off here." Jack ran his hand though his hair and sighed. "I asked around about ya but no one knew anything. I didn't want ta give up but I had ta make a livin'." He looked up at Cat who still had her back turned.

Cat couldn't move. She knew she should have felt relieved. They had cared about her and had gone looking for her. But with this revelation also brought another, Dominic had lied to her. He had told her that her family moved away without her, that they had abandoned her to the streets. Why would he say that when he probably knew the truth, he was resourceful enough.

She turned to look back at Jack, her brother, a newsie. _Is that why he didn't want me killing newsies? because he knew Francis was one? _

"Uh, Cathy?"

"I'm fine Francis." Cat said softly. "Its just gonna take some time to sink in."

"I'm sorry." Jack smiled. "Youse mind if I show you off to the guys? They'd just love to know that there's another Kelly in Manhattan." Cat laughed, all traces of her anger and sadness gone.

"Oh, so I'se a Kelly now huh?" Jacks smile broadened.

"That's right sista."

A/N: Yaaa, another chapter up! Please R&R and tell me what you think and if youse have any suggestion you could add those too. Later!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, yeah yeah rub it in.

A/N: Hey again, thank you all for your comments, they are what keep me going. OK so heres another chapter, read on...

**Chapter 9**

"Full house boys, read 'em and weep." A collective amount of groans, that was all too familiar when Racetrack was playing, could be heard around the table as the boy gathered his winnings. "Another game?" Everyone mumbled their consent when Racetrack noticed someone staring at them from the doorway, her gaze as sharp as the creature from which she got her name. "Heya Kitty Cat. Wanna come and play?"

"I'm afraid that would do you no good" Cat replied walking towards them and pouting slightly, flirtatiously, "I don't have any spare money."

"That's not a problem," Blinks replied mischievously, "Youse could bet wid a kiss." Jack, who had just entered, overhead this comment and sauntered over to Cat. Putting a protective arm around her he glared at Blink.

"Hey bum, would ya stop hitting on my sista."

"SISTA!" The entire room, now in awe, could do nothing but stare at their leader and the girl who they had come to know as Cat. Observing them in this new light they could see a resemblance; same hair, same build, and most noticeably their 'tough guy' (or girl) attitude. Cowboy tried to suppress his grin as he watched all his friends try to comprehend what he had just reveiled to them.

"Guys I'd like ya ta meet my sista, Cathrine Kelly."

Cat tensed as Jack said her name. He was introducing her as a Kelly and not so long ago, the name Kelly was one that she loathed. Cat gazed around the room and found the boys staring at her with awe and respect. Apparently these boys looked up to Jack more then she realized. She felt a pang in her stomach that could only be called guilt, as the enemy looked upon her like she was their queen instead of what she really was, their executioner.

Racetrack, who had been watching everyone like Jack had, was the first to approach the two. "Glad you could finally make it girl," he said spiting in his hand and offering it to her, "I've been dying ta see what the Kelly siblings can do in Manhattan."

"You knew?"

"Sure did sweetface." Cat shot him a look that normally would have had anyone shaking in their boots. But as Cat, she didn't have the same reputation that Ice had, so the warning she sent only caused Race to smile more and that infuriated her.

"Only two guys knew about youse." Jack said, Cats anger not going unnoticed. She was still carrying some of the rage that she had from the alley and looked like she might snap at any moment. It hurt, after dreaming about this day for years it hurt to know that she felt like he had abandoned her. While he had been missing her she had been hating him, he didn't know what to think about that. What had her life been like all these years? That was something Jack would ask her later but right now he was hoping she would loosen up. "Race was one of them and the other was..."

"An old friend." All heads turned towards the door at the sound of the all to familiar voice. Cat's eyes narrowed in confusion, her anger forgotten, as she stared into the piercing gaze of the speaker.

"Spot Conlon!" He was leaning against the doorframe of the bunkroom, cane in hand and the infamous smirk he was known for danced lightly on his face. Cat liked to think she was pretty observant, that she could see or hear things and understand what they meant immediately. But right now she had no clue what Spot Conlon meant about being an old friend. Sure she thought he had looked familiar but she would know if it was someone from the past, wouldn't she? Then she saw it, the key around his neck. It was old and rusty and to anyone else it would have been worthless. But Cat recognized it, and knew what it represented.

"Zack?" She looked up at Spot, disbelief written all over her face. Yes, she could see it now in his eyes, those piercing blue that always seemed to find their way into your soul.

"In the flesh." Spot smiled, knowing that she saw the key and still remembered what it meant. "Been gone a while Cathy, where ya been?" Cats disbelief disappeared and her face became an emotionless mask. As much as Spot hated to believe it he knew she was hiding something. He knew Jack wouldn't look into it; he didn't want anything to come between him and his sister so if nothing came up, he wouldn't pursue it. Spot on the other hand, even though he was also friends with Jacks sister, knew better then to take things at face value. People change after eleven years, he knew he had, and he needed to know if Cathy had gotten involved in anything bad. He had been trying unsuccessfully to track down information about her since Cats appearance but so far nothing. It was like she just popped out of thin air and that just didn't happened. Not in his world.

Cat didn't know what to say. Sure, she had come up with a cover story but it all seemed to dissapear at the site of her once best friend. She knew everyone was watching her, waiting for a response but she didn't have one. Rock had told her that Zack, Spot, was already asking around about her. If she wasn't careful he could discover the connection between Black Ice and Cathy Sullivan. Sullivan or not, if the newsies found out about her other half there would be consequences. "I think I'll save that story for a rainy day." She looked at Spot, silently challenging him to persue it further. He simply nodded and sat down at the poker table.

"Race, ya gonna deal or what?" And that was the end of the introduction. Everyone returned to their projects, occasionally sneaking a look at Cat who at this moment was feeling slightly lightheaded. Jack asked Cat if she wanted to join in the game but she declined and said that she needed to get some air. Before he could so much as reply she was out the window. Again he was amazed at how quickly she moved. He was beginning to understand now why she called herself Cat.

0

Cat climbed onto the roof and collapsed. _Zack is Spot Conlon... of all the people, he had to be Spot. Why, why, why. _She was feeling lightheaded again and her emotions were surfacing with a force that she couldn't stand any longer. In one day she had become Cat the newsie, Cathrine Sullivan the returned sister, and Cathy Kelly the sister and friend. Tears began to form in her eyes and she hastened to wipe them away. She would not cry. She was Ice, the cold blooded newsie killer, she didn't cry. Cat took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. _How could this happen? This was supposed to be an easy job, payback with nothing to lose. Now why do I feel like I have two things to lose? _

**_Blast from the Past_**

"_Come on Cathy give it back. Youse know I saw it first!" A 7-year-old Zackary O'Connell, later known as Spot Conlon, yelled as he chased after the giggling girl._

"_Finders keepers." She sang out as she danced around the garden_. _They played this game for a while longer before Zack finally caught up with her and they fell to the ground rolling and laughing. _

_"Cathy?" Zack said finally calming down enough to speak. "What do youse want for your birthday?" Young Cathrines was turning 6-years-old the following day and Zack, being friends with both Sullivan kid, had invited. _

_"I'se don't know," Cathys lower lip puckered slightly, deep in thought. "Something nice I guess."_

_"Will youse be my girl?" The 7-year-old asked his friend seriously. _

_"Zack, I'se only turning six, we'se to 'lil."_

_"When then?" _

_"When we'se are bigger."_

_"You promise." Zack asked as only a child could. Cathy smiled brightly then handed him the object that he had been chasing her for. He turned it over in his hand and looked up in confusion. "Whats this for."_

_"Thats the key to me for when we'se get bigger." Little Cathy explained matter-of-factly. "When we'se are big enough then you give it back to me and I'll be your girl." _

_**Back to the Present**_

Everything had seemed so simple then. Through her childs eyes everything was perfect. Then the next day her mother was killed and her world shattered. After finding out she had no family to return to she was adopted into the Sharks and spent the next ten years in her own personal hell; soaking and killing newsies, stealing for no reason and hating the world around her. Now both her old and new world were colliding, leaving her feeling very helpless.

_Could all of this have been prevented?_ Cat thought as she leaned against the edge of the roof, staring up into the endless night sky. _Did he know about Francis? If so why didn't he tell me? _She used to worship Dominic. He had become her family and he took care of her, teaching her everything she need to know to survive in the world. She had wondered, after he left, why he did that. He was the leader of the toughest gang in New York yet he took in a young girl and treated her like family. If only he was here now. if only he could comfort her and answer all her questions. If only he could tell her that he hadn't betrayed her and that he hadn't kept her brother from her. Cat sighed and she began to drift off into a deep sleep. _If only. _

A/N: So there you go, another chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it (or at least got something out of it). I'll try to get another one out soon. Please R&R and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions. Later!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies... no duh.

A/N: Yaaa, sound the horns, blow the trumpets, I've UPDATED!!!!! Thank you all for your reviews, you guys are awesome!!!! Your what keeps this story alive. Well, enough delay. Here's Chapter 10!!!

**Chapter 10**

"Jacky boy we need to talk, alone." It was next day at lunch and Spot had just received a reply from the Stingers. They were all sitting at Tibbys, laughing about the morning events that had Racetrack imitating an opera singer to sell a paper, when one of Spots boys came with the letter.

Jack looked at Spot suspiciously but said nothing as he followed him out of Tibbys to the alley next door. "OK, Spot, I'se here. Now whats so important that it couldn't wait til after lunch."

"Black Ice has returned to Manhattan." Jacks face echoed shock, fear, pain, and finally anger. Spot wondered for a moment if that was what he looked like when Flame told him, and was glad that no one else was around to see him. He waited for Jack to get control of his emotions before he continued. "Yesterday Flame had a run-in with him and went home with a black eye and a warning." Spot paused, Jack was leaning against the wall and was staring at the ground, his hat covering his eyes to hide his reaction. "I'se sent a letter to the Stingers seein' if they's were interested in a truce, they weren't." He held out the letter to Jack who silently took it. It said that the Stinger would not truce and for them to watch their back, especially the leaders. "Flame said that Black Ice was gonna lay low for a few days. That gives us some time to..."

"To what Spot!" Jack expolded, "To What! You know nothing we do will stop him. We've tried before and it got someone killed!" He crumpled up the letter and threw it against the wall in a fit or rage.

"Calm down Jack." Spot said cooly. "We need to think about this." If Jack continued like this Spot was going to hit him, and not feel the least bit sorry. Jack must have taken the hint because the next words he spoke were almost a whisper.

"Whats there to think about. They basically just threatened to kill us Spot." Jack slumped against the wall defeated. "I just found my sister and now this." Spots thoughts turned to the key around his neck. He had given up all those years ago that he would ever be able to return it to its owner. When Jack had contacted him, saying that he thought his sister was back he had hope. Now all he hoped was that they would survive.

"Flame told me that Ice only strikes when a newsie is alone. He never killed when there's two of more together."

"So if we travel in pairs then he won't try to kill us?"

"That's what Flame told me, I trust him." Jack just stared at him. It had taken him a while to trust Flame, he never really was able to trust a Stinger after all they had done. But if Spot could trust him...

"We better tell the others then."

Spot nodded, "Get everyone to the lodging house before you tell them. That way you'se don't have ta worry about causing a scene." Jack agreed and they headed back to Tibby's where the newsies were beginning to trickle out.

"Heya Cowboy, Spot." Racetrack greeted. He saw their expression and turned serious. "Whats going on?"

"Get everyone to the lodging house right away, we're skipping the afternoon paper. Hurry up and don't walk alone." Racetrack knew better then to question Jack and went to gather all the newsies.

0

Ten minutes later they had everyone assembled in the bunkroom of the lodging house. Jack and Spot stood at the head of the room talking quietly as the others sat around in confusion trying to figure out what was going on.

Finally Racetrack, who was nominated by the group, asked why they were called to a meeting. The room silenced as the two leader exchanged a look. Jack stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"Um, you all remember the Stingers right?"

"Remember?" Race scoffed, "How could we forget? They caused us nothin' but problems until we beat 'em last year." A bunch of cheers went around the room and Jack held up his hands for them to quiet down.

"It seems that their leader, the murderous scumbag, Black Ice has come back to Manhattan." Like Jack, and Spot before him, their reactions showed all the pain and fear that the name Black Ice brought them. No one said anything for a minute, letting Jacks words sink in.

"I wrote to the Stingers yesterday," Spot spoke up, "hopin' ta negotiate a truce but they refused."

"They told us ta watch our backs." Jack interrupted, "I'se don't want _anyone_ goin' _anywhere_ alone." He warned looking at everyone in the eye. Especially the younger, more mischievous newsies.

"Are we'se still gonna sell papes?" one of the younger newsies asked quietly. Jack considered this. If they didn't sell they didn't eat, and they'd lose their spot in the lodging house. But if they did go out there was a chance of losing someone and the last thing Jack wanted was to lose another friend.

"We'll continue sellin' papes as normal. We'se are not gonna hide from that creep, and if he try's anything we'll attack full force. We did it before, we can do it again." Jack shouted, feeling the force of his own words.

"You got Brooklyns support." Spot announced. The newsies in the room cheered, their leaders word giving them confidence and well as the promised support from Brooklyn. There was one person in the room however who wasn't smiling or cheering. That person sat in the shadows of the room with an expressionless mask, watching the whole ordeal with a feeling of distain.

Cat had watched joyfully at the distress of the newsies when they found out that their enemy had returned to their great city. She had waited all morning to see their expressions, ever since Rock came to her the night before telling her that someone had squealed.

_**Flashback **_

"_They know you're back Ice."_

"_Who knows?"_

"_Brooklyn, they know your in Manhattan. Conlon found out and is askin for a truce between us and the newsies. I think he's gonna tell your bro.. the Cowboy." Ice nodded, her expression hard. There was only one person who could have leaked the information to Conlon. She shook her head. She thought Flame would have more since then to blab, especially after her warning. 'I guess he really is a Brooklyn newsies,' she thought._

"_Write them back. We're not gonna truce and Conlon know that. Tell them that if they don't watch out someone might end up hurt." Ice knew it was vague and cliché but she had to reply with something to make them nervous. She didn't want them lashing out before they could finish this job._

_**Flashback ends**_

She had thought that the newsies would freak after they read the letter and they did, but now they were basically calling up shouts for war. _Ugh, these newsies are so infuriating. _Cat had to keep reminding herself that she was here for her boys. That if she didn't get this job done, soon her gang would starve. Not that Cat would admit it but she did care for her gang and she was proud to be their leader. After this job, the newsies would be wounded then the Stingers would take over again. _That is if these idiots will ever give me an opening._

Jack had just started pairing off the newsies for the evening pape. He stuck her with Spot and Racetrack while he and Blink took some of the younger boys. Cat took a deep breath as they headed out into the crowded streets. There was no way she could sneak away this time. Today she was a newsie.

A/N: OK so I'll stop there for now. I think I'm going to skip ahead a week in the next chapter. I have some thing planned for future chapters that I hope you'll enjoy. Hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update sooner next time. Please R&R, your reviews is what keeps this story alive. Later!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies. Yeah yeah I know, sucks doesn't it.lol

Authors Note: Hey all, yes I'm still here. Sorry it's been so long but now I have a few weeks off of school to work on this and hopefully I will finish this before I have to go back. Hope you enjoy this chapter………

**Chapter 11**

Over the next week the newsies stayed in their given groups and only stayed out as long as they had to. There had been Stinger sightings but nothing from the dreaded Black Ice yet. Speaking of the alter ego, Cat felt herself being pulled into the routine of the world of newsies. She was getting comfortable with her brother and Spot and Racetrack. Even if they did exchange insults most of the time. She respected them but still refused to like them.

She met with Rock every night on the roof, after everyone was asleep of course, reporting on the newsies and trying to figure out when would be the best time to strike, which always left Cat feeling frustrated. Rocks only response to her cry for attack was: "patience".

"come on Rock, I'se not gonna wait til forever ta do this. Make up yer mind!"

"We'se have to wait. Their in an out of that lodging house all the time now. By the time you'se get away from the guys someone will already be back." This is why he was her second in command. Because he was the voice of reason and he was the only one she'd listen to. "You'se just have to wait a day or two more, that's all." That was the truth but Rock also had another alternative to making her wait. He watched her with her brother and knew that hanging around him was good for her. Not that he would tell her that. No he would just sit back and watch his leader and friend reclaim some of her old life.

"Oh please, youse were drooling over that girl." Cat made a face mimicking a dog drooling.

"I was not." Jack protested. "And that's really gross Cat." Cat and Spot laughed. Jack had tried to sell a paper to an upper-class girl and he was so entranced by her beauty that he was stumbling all over his words and lost the sale. Cat was having fun teasing he about it.

"Face it Cowboy, you were shot down."

"Shut up."

"Ah, don't worry Jacky-boy." Spot said taking a drink. "It happens to the best of us." The three friends were eating lunch at Tibbys, Racetrack had left earlier with another group who was headed to the tracks.

"Ohh," Cat said leaning forward. "Is the great King of Brooklyn admitting to being rejected?"

"Not at all my dear Kitty Cat," Spot drawled, "just trying to make a friend feel betta." Cat snorted.

"All right all right, enough of that now. How many papes ya got left Cat?" Cat shuffled through her papers counting.

"I'se got nine left."

"OK so we'll finish those up then head back to the lodging house. I'se got some stuff ta do before the party tonight." Medda was having a party at the theatre for the newsies and it was going to be the event of the month. Cat had only met Medda once. She seemed to be the surrogate mother of all newsies, almost like Mudge was to the Sharks except female. Cat liked her. She was the first female who actually took notice of her and didn't look down on her or fear her. She would have to come visit her after this whole thing is done. If she'll have me. Cat thought grimly.

"yeah, gotta look good for all the showgirls that'r gonna be there." Spot replied, winking at Cat who laughed while the fearless Manhattan leader just grumbled.

"Alright, alright, let's get going."

The trio finished off the rest of their meal then headed out of Tibby's where they were met with a clash of thunder. Cat looked up just as it began to rain. It was a light rain at first, just a few sprinkles here and there, giving Cat just enough time to finish selling her papers before it really opened up and began to pour. The three ran back to the lodging house, meeting up with many other groups on their way.

"Jack," One of the younger newsies asked, "will we still be able to go to Medda's party tonight?" Everyone looked at Jack.

"Sure kiddo, ain't nothin' stopping us from celebrating tonight." Everyone cheered and headed up towards the bunkroom to change. Cat turned to go to her room but stopped by a hand on her shoulder. It was Spot.

"Hey Cat um, I was wonderin' if uh," Spots face looked almost pink. This was the first time Cat had seen him show any signs of being nervous and quite frankly that made her nervous.

"Just spit it out Conlon."

"Ya wanna go to the party with me tonight…. As my date?" Cat was stunned, Spot "Brooklyn" Conlon was asking her to be his date?! Her mortal enemy was asking her to the party… no, her old friend Zack was asking her… no, their one in the same…. Aren't they?

While all this was going through her head Spot was left waiting, very uncomfortably I might add, for her answer. He was not used to waiting for a girl answer because most of the time they threw themselves on him. Cat was different. He had kept the key she had given him all those years ago and was never able, like Jack, to let her go. Did he love her? He wasn't sure it was like that, but he loved to make her laugh. She reminded him of what their lives used to be like, the lives of carefree children who spent their time playing in a garden instead of fighting for their lives and earning their keep. She made him relax even if it was just for a little bit. He still didn't trust her fully but he sure was willing to try.

"Cat?" Spot waved his hand in front of her face, nothing. "Earth to Kitty Cat, ya there?"

Cat blinked, "Oh, sorry. Um, sure, I'll go with you." Her stomach did somersaults when he smiled. Gosh, she had missed that smile. For a moment she almost forgot who they were, almost. "But, uh, I don't have anything to wear."

"I heard it on good authority that our good friend Kloppmen has some of his daughter's old dresses. I'm sure he'll let ya borrow one." There was that smirk again. Cat was starting to believe that she was making a big mistake. "And I hear most of them are pink." A very big mistake.

"Come on Cat, we'se are gonna be late."

"I'm not going."

"You'll look fine, what's the problem?" Spot let out an exasperated sigh. He had come up to fetch Cat for the party only to find her barricaded in her room refusing to leave. "Open the door Sullivan or I'll break it down." He heard silence from the other side of the door. Finally footsteps sounded and something was being moved away from the door.

"Fine, it's open, ya happy?" Spot just stared at her. There stood Cat in a long, flowing rose petal pink dress with sunset purple trim. Her hair was done up in a bun with a pale pink rose pinned in the back. She was no longer a newsie, no, she was a young lady. "What?" Cat was looking extremely irritated and uncomfortable. Spot was guessing that she was not very big on dressing up.

"You'se look wonderful Cathrine."

"Don't call me Cathrine and I look like one of those hoity-toity girlys." Spot chuckled.

"Well, hoity-toity looking or not, you're still going to that party."

"uh-uh, no way. Sorry Spotty but I ain't going out like thi…" She was never able to finish the sentence. Spot grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her towards the lobby where their two companions were waiting for them. Cat tried, without success, to pull away from him but with the new dress and shoes she was finding it hard enough to stay standing.

_This was a **very **bad idea_.

After Spot left to see what was taking Cat, Jack began pacing the lobby deep in thought. Racetrack made some cracks about Jack being jittery about meeting a certain showgirl at the party but in reality he was thinking about Cat and a certain gang. Many boroughs would be at the party tonight and they would all meet his sister, Kitty Cat Kelly (Race's name for her). All the New York newsies would be talking about Jack Kelly's sister and eventually it would get around to the Stingers.

Jack sighed as he changed directions again. Tonight was not only going to be a party but a meeting among borough leaders about the Stinger situation. He had gotten word that many Stingers including Rock, who was Ice's second in command with quite a reputation himself, were seen stalking around many lodging houses spying on the newsies and following them around. With Ice being back that was never good news so the leaders had decided to meet during the party to discuss the best course of action. Nobody was safe no matter where they were from: Queens, Harlem, Bronx, Midtown, Brooklyn, anywhere. Black Ice was no longer just Manhattan's problem he was a newsie problem. Now that Cat was had returned Jack was even more worried then before. Ice may go for leaders but Cat being announced as his sister might put her in the sights of the Stingers. Not a comforting thought. He wished she had come at a better time but that could not be helped. They would have to take care of Ice once and for all.

"Gents, allow me to introduce you to the gorgeous miss Cathrine Sullivan." Jack turned around and standing not 10 feet away was the image of his mother. She had the same hair, the same walk, and the same smile…. Ok, maybe he just imagined the smile 'cause the girl in front of him looked like she wanted to hide in a closet.

"Cathy you're…"

"Don't even say it Cowboy, I feel stupid enough in this thing. If anybody makes any jokes about this I'm gone. And the names CAT!" She stalked out the door leaving the three newsies to stare at each other in amusement.

"Well boys," Racetrack said putting out his cigar, "Let the party begin." The three laughed as they followed Cat in the direction of the theatre. Little did they know that in the shadows of the buildings they were being followed. A pair of hard eyes glowed in the shadows watching their every move. The shadow laughed to himself.

_Yes indeed Race boy, let the party begin._

A/N: Ta da! Chapter 11 is complete! The story is winding up and may take 3 to 4 more chapters I'm not sure. Please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies. Black Ice is mine.

A/N: 7 months later and finally an update. Soo sorry for the long wait. Results of a bad year followed by a weird summer. I _will_ finish this story though, hopefully soon so keep an eye out. OK now that that's out of the way, read on……..

**My Name Is Ice: Chapter 12**

Cat and the three newsies entered the theatre right when thing were just picking up. Looking around, Cat noted that most of the borough leaders had arrived already with their newsies and that the leaders were actually talking civil to each other. Cat shook her head, something didn't seem right.

Before she could make any inquiries into the matter a shrill whistle rang through the air. It was Jack.

"Hey everybody, gather 'round! I want you to meet someone!"

"Cowboy, what the heck to you think your doing!" Cat hissed angrily. She did not like the smile he was wearing and tried to escape back into the cool Manhattan air but was stopped by Spot and Race. When she turned back around she saw that all eyes were on her. She could see the other Manhattan newsies gawking at her in her dress. _Why me why me why me???_

"Boy's I'd like ya to meet Manhattans newest newsie, Kitty Cat." There was a lot of murmuring until one of the borough leaders held up his hand.

"Ya sure about adding a goil to yar crew is the best thing ta do right now?" Everyone looked at Jack expectantly knowing full well what he meant. Jack smiled sadly.

"Maybe I should say her full name. Kitty Cat _Kelly_." Now everyone was talking. Jack quieted them down again. "She's my sista and shes already taken down the Delancy boys with no problem. She can hold her own." The other leader nodded.

"Well in that case, welcome ta Medda's Kitty Cat." The newsies cheered and turned back to what they were doing. Cat reached over and smacked Jack in the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that fer?"

"Don't EVER do that ta me again, ya got it." Jack just smiled and backed away, leaving her and Spot alone. Spot turned to her holding out his hand.

"Well miss Kelly. May I have this dance?"

"Only as long as we'se can get a drink afterwards."

"Ya got yerself a deal." Cat allowed herself to be lead out to the dance floor where many of the newsies were already dancing with their girls. To her surprise, Spot was actually s very good dancer. Not at all what she had expected from this Brooklyn leader. _Of course, _she thought,_ his family did go to many parties. He must have learned it from his mother._

"Surprised." She looked up to find Spot smiling at her.

"Yeah, a bit. Being the Brooklyn leader an all I thought you wouldn't have time for dancin'."

"I'se the King, I can do anything." Cat laughed.

"Hey Spot."

"Yeah."

"How did you come to be in Brooklyn? I mean, I heard that you and Jack left to be newsies together and now yer both leaders in two different boroughs. How'd that happen?" Spot frowned.

"Ya mean Jack never told ya?" She shook her head. "Well how about we talk about it over that drink. Cat agreed and they made their way over to the bar. After getting their drinks they found a table over in the corner of the theatre and sat down.

"Well as you know, about a week after you left, me and Jack ran off and we ran into some Manhattan newsies. Well stayed there and worked for a bit. Jack got in good with the leader and he loved it here." Spot took a drink then continued. "I on the other hand was having more trouble. Sure I made friends and all but with my parents still being in 'hattan it was a lot harder. Finally after a close call with the bulls Beaver, the leader at the time, said that I should go ova ta Brooklyn. See his brotha was in Brooklyn and they were pretty close so it didn't matter me being from 'hattan. Jack wanted ta come but he wasn't gonna leave 'hattan just in case you would pop up. Brooklyn took care of me and after awhile I was named leader."

Cat stared at her drink. It was still hard hearing that she had family thinking about her all these years. All these years that she has been cursing their names and she was the one who had given up. Now her brother and best friend were the two most powerful newsie leaders and she was the leader of their enemy.

It doesn't matter, she told herself, what they used to be. They were still Cowboy and Spot, still newsies. They had changed just like her, but could she actually attack them personally? Only time would tell. Cat looked towards the back of the theatre where most of the borough leaders had begun to gather.

"Hey Spot, what's with all the leaders? They actually look civil together." If it wasn't was the severity of the situation Spot would have laughed.

"It seems that the Stingers have been venturing outside of Manhattan and into the other boroughs. They haven't done anything yet but the newsies are starting to sweat so we called a counsel. This is the first time it's been done since the strike."

There was no fear on her face at this revelation, as he thought there would be. Cat just stared back at him, a pensive look crossed her face and Spot could all but here the wheels turning in her head.

_Maybe now she understands how serious the Black Ice situation is._ Before Spot could say anything else he say Jack wave him over; the counsel was about to begin.

0 

"We'se saw two of them sneaking around the DO the other day. Once they knew we noticed them they just disappeared. That's the third spotting since the return." The Queens leader, Reed, said finishing up the last of the borough accounts. Everyone one was silent for a moment, taking in all they had heard. It seemed that not only were the Stingers stalking around the boroughs but some of the old member, who had left in the event of Ice's disappearance, were returning so now they were almost back to full strength.

"So what have you done about it?" A hooded figure in the shadows asked.

"Done about it?" Reed repeated angrily. "What can we do about it, we'se have no idea of what their planning and if we strike at one of them then the rest would attack hard and fast." Other leaders murmured in agreement.

"They're scouting you'se out, looking for opportunities." The hooded figure continued in a calm voice. "Your just hiding and giving them the opportunity they need. You have all the boroughs on your side, you should strike before they have a chance to set up."

"You would tell us that wouldn't ya Flame." Reed sneered. "You're one of 'em."

"Hey!" Spot interrupted, standing up in a silent fury on his face. "He's one of mine. He's already proved himself loyal and if it weren't for him we wouldn't have had the heads up on Ice!"

"And in case you blocks are daft," Jack said, "Flame givin' us that information made 'im and traitor and Black Ice don't look too kindly on traitors."

"Well if he's so loyal, why don't he tell us who the mysterious Black Ice is?" the Harlem leader stood up as well. "Ice may be from 'hattan but he's killed more newsie in Harlem then any of the otha boroughs and not just the leaders."

"I'll help with whateva I can." Flame replied tersely. "But I can't tell you 'is name."

"But if we knew who 'e was then we'se could snatch 'im before anyone else gets killed." Jack said slowly, unable to deny the truth in what Harlem was saying.

"And do what Cowboy? The only way to really stop this is to either make a truce with Ice or kill him and I'm sure you've all notice that he's got a little something against newsies." Jack was about to argue but Flame wasn't done. "And I owe him alright! He saved my butt and I owe him!" everyone was silent. Flame continued in a low voice. "He saved me from the Refuge and this is my price; I can't give you his name."

No one spoke for a moment, going over what was just reveled to them. Some were cursing his sense of honor while others were admiring it, and then others were trying to understand Black Ice helping anybody.

"Look," Flame continued, "I know no one wants a war here, especially with the Stingers but I don't see another choice. You either start fighting back soon or they'll dominate over you before you even get a chance to fight back." There were several murmurs of agreement and a few cheers from the others. Spot stepped forward.

"Would now be a good time to mention that you just made 2nd Command of Brooklyn." The room burst into laughter as the tension of the moment was broken and the few closest to Flame could see that under the hood his face had turned as red as his hair and he wore a huge smile.

"So," Jack said after the laughter died down. "How much time do you think we'll have? When do you think they'll strike?"

"Well, I don't know, from what it sounds like they're almost ready and are just waiting for the order. It could be a few days……."

BANG

Everyone jumped out of their seats and looked around for the source of the sound. There was smoke coming from the stage, the direction of the noise. Everyone was backing away as through the smoke dark figures could be seen. When they got closer they could make out the Stingers second in command, Rock, who was grinning at them in triumph.

"…or they could attack right now." Flame finished dryly.

A/N: YAHOO, I am back with a bang! Sorry about the cliff hanger but… I really like doing it.lol now theres a little button down below that says 'review'. Click it and make my day! Til next time people. Later!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsie, Black Ice is mine.

A/N: Hey I'm back, and it's only been a few days! Woooow, I'm impressed if I do say so myself.lol Thanks you soo much to those who reviewed. Your reviews keep this story going. Speaking of story, let's continue….

**My Name is Ice: Chapter 13**

BANG

Cat jumped slightly and started scanning the building for any signs of an attack. She saw the newsies backing away from the stage where the smoke was coming from. What she saw almost made her smile, Rock. Her boys had come, the time was now.

"Hey Cowboy," Rock shouted from the stage to the very shocked leader. "Mind if we crash!" More loud bangs could be heard around the room as more of her gang began setting of some more firecrackers.

Some of the girls began to scream as the newsies began to huddle in the middle of the room. The sound of laughter could be heard around them.

"Whats da matter Cowboy. Not happy to see me?" Rock was grinning like a maniac but wasn't giving and orders to attack. Cat wondered what he had planned as she was dragged toward the other newsies by Racetrack. Jack, who finally got over his shock, shouted back keeping his attitude calm.

"You know I'se always thought you'se were the smart one. But ya know, crashing a newsie party with all the boroughs 'ere, and only half your gang ain't very smart!" Rock was still smiling.

"Well, you know they wanted to come but Ice preferred Brooklyn for a party so he sent me as a messenger." There were many gasps around the room and everyone was looking at Spot whose face paled at the name. Rock pulled another firecracker out of his pocket and lit it. "See ya there." The room exploded in a series of bangs. Everyone raced for the doors and smoke filled the room.

Cat made it outside when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into an alley.

"Very impressive Rock, I loved it." She couldn't see his face in the dark alley but she knew he was smiling.

"I thought you might." He tossed her a change of clothes and her hat. "Here, I'll keep watch till they're gone."

The Newsie were exiting Medda's in an uproar. Many were still coughing from the smoke and all the newsies were crowding around the leaders trying to hear what the next plan of action was.

"I say we go in and finish off those scumbags once and for all!" The Brooklyn newsies cheered their leader. The fact that Black Ice was in their territory made them nervous, but it also made them that more ticked off.

"Manhattans with ya Spot." Most of the other leaders pledged their help as well but some others weren't convinced.

"This is crazy!" The Queens leader shouted. "We're talking about a full out battle were there will be a lot of casualties."

"There've already been a lot of casualties!" Jack shouted. "Black Ice has been killing us for years we need to finish this once and for all!"

Rock watched from the shadows as all the leaders finally agreed to go to Brooklyn to "finish off" the infamous Stingers. Rock laughed. In reality all they would find there was a trashed lodging house and some burning docks.

"They gone yet?" Rock turned around as Black Ice emerged from behind a crate.

"Yeah, they scurried off the Brooklyn."

"Good." The girl stepped into the light in all her glory and Rock had to smile. Black Ice, his best friends for eleven years, was back.

She wore a black pants and a black shirt. Her hair was pulled up into her hat and unless you saw her close up and in the light you wouldn't be able to tell she was the newsie girl, Cat.

"So," Ice said conversationally as they headed for the Manhattan lodging house. "Where are the boys?"

"I sent them home early. I figured we could handle the house sense they took care of Brooklyn."

"You hit the Brooklyn house too? Sweet." Ice was starting to get really excited. The two biggest newsie houses hit in one night. The other wouldn't dare rise up against them now.

"Missed ya Ice." Ice looked over at her best friend. He had been there for her backing her up all those year and she didn't realize how much she leaned on him till now.

"Missed you too Rock."

As they continued towards the lodging house they failed to notice a dark figure emerge from the shadows across the street.

_Dangit!_ Racetrack thought Flame was crazy when he told him to stay behind and watch the theatre to see it any Stingers were still around. He _forgot to mention that it would be the freakin' leada and his sidekick._ Race sighed. It was too late to call for back-up so he'd have to follow them himself. _And_, he thought, _find out who the Stinger leada really is._

0 

The two Stingers made it to the LH in record time, following the shadows as they went. Ice decided that they would climb up to the roof to retrieve the revolver she left up there before hitting the place.

After entering the bunkroom through the window Rock handed her a bag while he pulled out one of his own as well as his knife.

"Just tell me where to start boss." Ice looked around the room and smiled. This was what she had been waiting for, the downfall of the Manhattan newsies. She frowned slightly as she looked around the room that had been her home for the past few days. She knew who slept in what bunk, she knew the little hideouts where the boys kept their most precious things (mostly money), and she knew how devastated they would be to find it all gone.

Ice shook her head and turned to Rock, her usual smirk back on her face. "Start with those floorboards ova there. I know a couple of the boys stash their loot together." As Rock went to do that, Ice walked over to two familiar bunks; Cowboys and Racetracks. Jack had left his hat hanging from its usual spot on the end of the bunk and Ice knew that if she looked under his pillow she would find a small cut in the mattress where he stored his money.

Ice grabbed the money but couldn't bring herself to take the hat that represented freedom to her dear brother. _It's just a stupid cowboy hat, _she argued, _what's the worth in taking it. _

After convincing herself that she wasn't going soft she moved on to Racetracks bunk. She found his cigar box underneath the mattress and found 3 cigars and 2 decks of cards and a leather pouch. Ice smiled wickedly when she found not only his lucky deck but a stash of 5 whole dollars! _I have to give it to Race,_ Ice thought,_ He is the card king._

As Ice and Rock continued to cram things into their bag they were unaware that Racetrack was standing at the bottom of the steps to the bunkroom listening quietly.

He could hear movement but no voices as of yet. He wasn't quite sure what his next move would be now that he knew they were looting the Manhattan house. He knew there was no way he could face Rock and Ice by himself. He thought running to Brooklyn but by that time the two would be gone and they would have no idea where to look for them.

There was a loud creek and he spun around knowing that there was no way the others didn't hear that noise. He just hoped that they didn't come down.

To Races surprise it wasn't a newsie but the newest warden at the Refuge. Racetrack hadn't met him personally but every newsie knew him by sight so they could stay out of his way. Race wondered who he was after? Jack had been cleared of all charged and no one had done anything stupid lately…… that he knew of.

"Excuse me young man, this is the newsie lodging house correct?"

"Yes sir," Race said strutting over to the front desk where the warden stood. "We'se got a whole big sign out front to so we'se official." The polite smile never left the mans face.

"Oh, good I was wondering if you could help me. Do you know a young lady by the name of Cathrine Sullivan?"

"Neva heard of 'er." Race responded out of habit. He was slightly shocked that is was Cat he was looking for but she was a newsie so he would cover for her.

"Are you sure? Does not a Francis Sullivan stay here? He would be her brother."

_This guy really did his homework._ "Sorry sir, no Sullivan siblings that I know of but if you want a hot tip 'bout tomorrows races I could give it ta ya for a discount."

The warden was getting frustrated Race could tell but the smile never left his face.

"I'm sorry but no. Now are you sure you've never heard of her before." Race was about to hit him with some more sarcasm but the warden continued. "Maybe you know her by another name, Black Ice perhaps?" This made Race stop in his tracks.

_Black Ice? He just said Black Ice…. In relations to Cat Sullivan! Nononono, that can't be true, beside …._ "Black Ice is a guy!"

"'fraid not son, Black Ice is indeed female."

Race's brain was running a mile a minute but he was aware enough to mask his emotions from the man before him. Black Ice their own Kitty Cat Kelly, Jacks sister! Right in front of us all this time; right upstairs now…. It would be so easy for Race to just let it spill to this man that the newsie killer was upstairs but he couldn't bring himself too.

"Well sir you came to the wrong place then. Black Ice would neva come 'ere being a newsie hater and all."

The warden looked like he might push the matter but finally let it go and turned to leave. "Thank you for your help son. If you find anything else out please contact me. Good day."

The door closed and Race let out the breath he had been holding and collapsed into the chair behind the desk and put his head in his hands. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was no longer the only person in the room.

"Aw, Racy you look so upset." Race shot out his chair and came face to face with the newsie tormentor herself.

"Black Ice is it." His voice was hard but he couldn't hide the betrayal on his face.

"Oh, look at that Ice. Race boys smarter then he looks." Rock was standing right behind her with a bag slung over his shoulder. All their stuff Race realized.

"You son of a.."

"Now, now Race," Ice said stepping closer to him, stopping when he step farther back. "Don't be that way, it's all just business."

"Just business!! Are you kidding me!!?" Race was beyond ticked and he wasn't hiding it. This person he had trusted and had given friendship to had betrayed them all.

"Keep yer voice down." Rock threatened and Race could see the gun sticking out of his belt. Race turned back to Ice as she sighed.

"Look Race, I never wanted it to come to this but I'm afraid you'se gotta come with us."

"What?"

"Well I can't have ya blabbing our secrets just can I. Beside," She said staring him hard in the eyes, conveying her seriousness. "It's better the being dead."

Before Race could say anything he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and the world went black.

A/N: Yahooo, another chapter done and Ice is revealed. Well, At least to Racetrack. With Race and Cats absence from the LH will Flame finally come clean? Will Black Ice kill again? How will the newsies survive with no cash for their papes? Hmmm, questions that need answers. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to click the little review button before you leave! Later!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, plain and simple

A/N: Wow, Thank you all so much who reviewed, they meant a lot. Sorry for not updating sooner but I just had a killer semester and couldn't think of anything to write at the time. But I will finish this story. OK, enough of that, back to the newsies.

My Name is Ice Chapter 14

A group of newsies made their way down the quiet, empty streets of Manhattan towards the news boy lodging house. The Manhattan newsies, along with Spot and Flame, trudged along slowly feeling worn and defeated.

They had found the Brooklyn LH in shambles and a group of firemen trying to put out flames that had been set on the newsie-run dock. Because of the state of things the other borough leaders offered to house some of the newsies at their places for the time being. Spot had mutely agreed, and for the first time in a long time he felt truly helpless.

Everyone was lost in their own thoughts as they reached the LH. Jack tried the door and was slightly surprised to find it unlocked; but only slightly. Flame had told him that Race had stayed behind and seeing that Cat wasn't with them he assumed that she had stayed with him, and that the two newsies would informed Kloppman about what was going on.

The worn boys stepped inside only to stop again suddenly, for what they saw sent chills up their spin. Kloppman with a mop staring down at a spot on the floor where there was an unmistakable smear of blood. Jack began to panic, a million thoughts running through his head. _Whose blood was it? Race's? Cat's? No, she just came back to me._

"What happened here Kloppman? Who's hurt?" It was Spot who spoke.

"Well, I don't rightly know." Kloppman replied never looking up. "I went out to run some errands and came back not 15 minutes later to find the door wide open and this here smear of…" he couldn't say it. "When I saw this I went to the bunkroom to see if one of you had come in hurt and I found it destroyed."

Before he finished his sentence the boys were halfway up the stairs and found their room just as Kloppman said. Tables and chairs were overturned, floorboards had been ripped up, and most of their beds were either overturned or gutted.

"My stash!" One of the younger boys had knelt down by some of the loose floorboards with a panicked look on his face. "It's gone! It's all gone!"

Jack and Spot looked at each other as the rest of the boys scrambled to their hiding places with the same outcome; their money was gone.

Jack looked around the room in a daze. The Stingers did this, there was no other explanation. In one night the Stingers have crippled two of the most influential newsie groups, now there will be no hope to gather the others against the merciless gang. Not after they hear of this.

He felt himself being pulled towards the window and climbed out, following Spot to the roof.

"Don't worry about cash for the papes." Spot said looking over the side of the building. "There should be enough extra cash in the newsies to help you'se guys get back on yer feet." Jack nodded, not really hearing what Spot was saying.

"They took Cat and Race."

"We'll get 'em back Jack." The Manhattan newsie scoffed.

"If their not dead."

"They wouldn't take them if they were gonna kill 'em. Come to think of it…" Spot looked back at Jack with a thoughtful look on his face. "Black Ice had never took anyone before why start now, with not just one but _two_ newsies?"

"Because they didn't take two." It was Flame. Jack stalked up to him angrily.

"Wadda ya mean they didn't take two? Cat and Race are gone!" they were now inches apart, Jack holding onto control by just a thread. Flame held his ground.

"Race walked in on Black Ice, and I'm assuming Rock, while they were trashing the place. I don't know why Ice took him; I can only guess that she had a slight change of heart and didn't want to kill 'em."

"Wait a minute, what did you say?" Jack felt his heart drop as he looked back at Spot; he had noticed it too. "_She_?"

Flame looked at down. "I didn't wanna say nothin' but with Race taken and all and can't just stand aside." He looked at Jack straight in the eye. "Cat is Black Ice." Jack stumbled back as though drunk. This was defiantly not what he was expecting.

Spot was faring only slightly better. He had suspicions when Cat first came to them that she had a secret but even as he had gotten closer to her he never suspected this, not from her. "It was her that gave you the black eye wasn't it?" Flame nodded.

"She let me off easy. I was never really part of her gang, she put up with me mostly cause I was Rocks bother. But I'm a newsie now." He said cutting off whatever Jack was going to say. "I know where their hold up is when you want to go." Not if you want, when you want. Jack was at a loss for word. His sister, who he had been looking for for eleven years showed up only to be his worse enemy and a killer. Now she had taken Racetrack and all their money and left them in ruins. He didn't know if he could handle this but it wasn't just his problem.

"What do you suggest Flame?" The redhead newsie allowed himself a small smile.

"The unexpected."

"Wakey, wakey racy-boy." Race groaned painfully as he raised his head. It wasn't because of the pounding pain in his head that came from being knocked out, nor was it because of his bruised shoulders that came from waking up on the floor. No, it was because of her.

"_Wadda_ ya want Ice?" Race spat. Cat, now known by her true name Black Ice, laughed.

"Oh, come on Race, what happened to all those Kitty Cat comments." She set down a food tray a few feet away from him. "I was just getting used to them."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Race muttered. Ice looked down at him, her expression unreadable.

"Look, it's nothin' personal. I almost kinda like you, but you were in the wrong place at the wrong time and I wasn't gonna let anything get in my way." Her eyes hardened, no longer seeing him but past him. "Not a newsie." She turned and walked towards the door.

"Now that's another thing I don't get." Ice stopped at the closed door as Race slowly climbed to his feet. "Why do you'se hate newsies so much, eh? I mean, here's your brudder and yer best friend, both newsies leaders, and you're going around killing 'em all. Why?"

"It was the newsies who made me this way." Ice snarled quietly.

"Us!" Hateful eyes turned towards him making him step back involuntary.

"You newsies and your little wars. You think you own the world. You fight in the streets like hooligans without caring who may be hurt in the crossfire. You all think you have power and that makes you invincible." She laughed humorously. "I bring you back to reality." Race stayed silent through her rant trying to put together what she was saying. He had a feeling he knew what she was getting at and it wasn't pretty.

"It was a newsie who killed yer Ma wasn't it?"

Ice nodded. "That Harlem scumbag. He was the power in the newsie world at the time. He had everyone afraid of him, but that wasn't enough." She stopped suddenly; Race could see her trying to keep her emotions in check. The next time she spoke her voice was so heavy with emotion that Race almost forgot his situation and who she was; almost. "He and a few others caught us in an ally. She was gonna give them everything we had but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to have 'fun'. So in the end she was dead and I was left stranded and beaten and if it hadn't been for Dominic I wouldn't have made it."

"The leada of the Sharks?" That explained some of it.

"He found me. Took me in and cared for me. He became my family." Racetrack sighed.

"We're not all like that Ice. That guy was a newsie gone bad most of us aren't like that; we don't kill for fun."

"The way it looks to me is that Spot is on his way to becoming the next Harlem newsie." The casual way she said the made Race sucked in his breath. Was Spot next on her list? "He has the power and the ego; the newsies fear him as well as others on the street. It's just a matter of time till he becomes just another scumbag."

"Have you learned nothing from your time with us?!" Racetrack nearly shouted. He was so frustrated he didn't care who he was shouting at. All he saw was a little girl with grudge, his Kitty Cat. Ice looked at him in surprise as he continued. "Spot is not going to turn into him and neither is Jack! They are loyal to their friends and the newsies and they help people out when he can. We are not killers so just get over it Cathrine Sullivan!!" By the time he was finished Racetrack was breathing hard. Ice's jaw dropped and she was frozen in shock. Race held back the urge to grin. He had a feeling that no one had talked to her that way in a long while, if ever. The two friends/enemies locked eyes, both lost in their own thought and neither knowing what to do next. Ice was about to say something when they heard a loud banging from somewhere in the building. The two turned when there was a knock at the door and Rock stuck his head in.

"Uh, Ice someone here to see you." He looked slightly worried. Ice looked back at Racetrack before following Rock out the door. Once they were gone he went to the door to listen and what he heard made him smile.

Ice followed Rock to the main room and stopped suddenly when she saw who her 'guests' were. Three very familiar boys were standing in the doorway. Jack stepped forward wearing his trademark grin.

"Hey Cathrine, I think it's time we talked."

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!! Another chapter up hope you liked it. Now it's time to review, press the blue button and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, plain and simple

A/N: *hides behind rock* sooo sooo sorry this is, like, way late. I had some of this written for a while but the last chapter threw me a curve ball I didn't expect and I wasn't sure how to proceed. One chapter left after this me thinks. Hope you enjoy.

My Name is Ice Chapter 15

Black Ice stared at the three boys in front of her in shock. This could not be happening. In all her years as the Stingers leader she has never felt so surprised. There they were, two of the most infamous newsies and the traitor, standing in her doorway like they owned the place. For the first time in a long time Ice felt fear. The sight of Jack with his condescending little smile made her feel like she was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey Catherine, I think it's time we talked." His voice snapped her out of her haze and she schooled her features, hiding her shock.

"My name is Black Ice now." Jack nodded, his smile turning sad.

"Yeah, I heard that. So what happened Cathy? Got tired of playing with dolls?"

"Did ya lose something Cowboy? Like say… your newsie perhaps?" Jack just smiled again and started walking around the room. Ice was losing control of this situation and fast, though she had the feeling that she never had it to begin with. She looked at Spot to find him smiling as well, almost laughing at her. "Wadda you looking at?"

Spot stepped towards Rock and pulled out his key and showed it to him.

"Ya see this? A girl gave it to me when I was younger. Told me that it was the key to her and when we got bigger I could give it to her and she'd be my girl. Wadda ya say Cathy," Spot tossed Ice the key, "be my girl?"

Ice looked down at the key in her hand, the memories of that day washing over her; the innocents of two little children with a crush. She looked back at Spot and his laughing face, parts of her could still see the little boy but the anger that came with her name refused to give into those memories. She dropped the key and glared at Spot. "Cathy's dead. This is nothing but a stupid key."

Spot must have expected this reaction because his expression didn't change. Feeling someone behind her Ice spun around coming face to face with Jack, their faces just inches apart. Ice's breath caught in her throat as she looked into Jacks serious eyes. The surprises of the day finally catch up with her and she couldn't think of anything to say.

Jack just stared at her for a minute before speaking. "You need to stop Cathy," Jack said, unknowingly echoing Dominic's words from years before. The cowboys kept his voice low, his words meant for her ears only. "You need to stop before you get hurt. There's still hope, you left Race alive and Black Ice never would have done that before. Stop now and we can be a family again." Before she could formulate a reply Jack pushed past her and just as sudden as they came they left.

The Sharks stayed rooted in their spots, no one wanting to be the first to speak. Rock hesitantly stepped towards his friends still form. He put his hand on her shoulder and was shocked to find it shaking. He heard a small sob escape from the shorter girl and he quickly ordered everyone out of the room. He turned Ice around and to his astonishment he found tears falling down her face.

More and more tears came until suddenly her knees gave way and Ice collapsed in a heap on the floor. Crying 11 years worth of tears the only thing Rock could do was hold her. No ridicule, no comforting words, no promises that everything will be all right. He just held her and hoped that maybe now would be the time that Dominic's wish for his adopted sister would come true.

After a while Ice finally calmed down, neither spoke a word for a good five minutes. The Stingers leader was still on the floor, her body frozen as if a statue. Rock watched her closely waiting for any change in his friends emotions. Finally Ice looked up. Her face was blank and her eyes hollow.

"Rock, I need your help."

***

Late the next afternoon Race was trying to find some sleep on the uncomfortable wood floor when the door slammed open. Racetrack scrambled to his feet to face off with the whirl wind that had just burst into the room.

"Heya Ice. How ya doin-"

"Shut up," The girl snarled. "And listen up." The look in her eyes made Race bit back his comment. Her voice was harsh but something was different. "You will go back to your newsie leader and you will tell him to gather the others at Medda's by midnight tonight. We'll be waiting." With that she turned and walked out, leaving the door wide open.

Racetrack stepped hesitantly towards the door, half expecting someone to come and close it any minute. Making his way into the main area Race discovered that it was empty. The Stingers had cleared out. The news boy made his way quickly through the back streets of Manhattan and towards the lodging house. It wasn't that far of a walk which surprised Race. The Stingers headquarters was just a few block away from the lodging house.

Taking the stairs two at a time Race burst through the door causing everything to stop, all eyes were on him.

"Hiya boys! Miss me?"

"Race," Jack let out a sigh of relief as he went over to greet his friend Spot right behind him.

"What the heck happened Racy boy?" Spot demanded, "How'd you get out?"

"Ice," Race replied simply. "She wanted me ta tell ya to gather everyone up and meet them at Medda's around midnight." The newsie leaders shared a look.

"What are ya thinkin?" Jack asked Spot.

"It could be a trap." The Brooklyn newsie said thoughtfully. "It could be to gloat or it could be to make terms."

"Somethin' was defiantly different about her." Race said. "I don't think it's a trap." It didn't take Jack long to make his decision.

"Looks like we're going to Medda's tonight boys." The others looked less then thrill with the decision but didn't question it.

***

The Manhattan newsies, plus Spot and Flame, made it to Medda's early that night not wanting to be surprised just in case it was a trap. Despite the large number of kids the theater was eerily silent. The anticipation was thick in the air as midnight came nearer.

At 12 o'clock sharp some russling could be heard calling everyone's attention to the stage. Ice came from behind the curtains first, followed closely by Rock. Then the rest of the Stingers entered, silently filling the stage and backing up their leaders without a sound. Ice was still dressed in boys clothes but this time she wore her hair down and her hat was missing.

Jack and Spot made their way toward her, their footsteps echoing loudly in the silent theater, every eye was on them. The newsie leaders stopped at the foot of the stage right in front of Ice. Brother and sister stared at each other for what seemed like eternity to the others but mere seconds to them. Ice broke contact first, not even gracing Spot with a glance but instead looked out on the rest of the room before speaking.

"I've come to make a treaty between the newsies of Manhattan and the Stingers." That snapped everyone out of their silence. The whole room was full of surprised and angry shouts as Jack and Spot tried to calm them down; the Stingers stayed silent.

"We made terms with ya once before." Jack said loudly after most of the protests had died down. "And you broke them. Why should we do it again?"

"_I_ broke the terms, they didn't." Ice said indicating the rest of her group. While it didn't calm the rest of the newsies she saw that Jack and Spot understood what she meant.

"I propose a new deal." She said, finally turning her attention back to Jack. "You keep your newsie's from ganging up on my boys. No more five against one or junk like that. Leave them alone and they'll leave you alone. We'll give back half of what we took from the lodging house and that will be the end of what happened the other night. I don't what any retribution attacks going on."

"And what do we get." A newsie shouted from the back. "A promise that you'll _try_ not to kill us anymore?"

The whole room silenced as Ice glared back at the newsie who spoke. She spotted Racetrack in the crowd, their eyes connecting. "Naw," she said loudly. "That's not what I had in mind." She watched as Race's eyes widened in realization as to what she was talking about. It almost made Ice smile at how easily he could read her; almost.

"I'm leaving New York."

A/N: DUN-DUN-DUN….. yup….. soooo…… yeah. Hope it was satisfactory. Hopefully my muse will return so I can finish the last chapter soon. thanks for sticking with this story.


End file.
